


Vending Machines Can Talk

by junailens



Series: TomoRin Oneshots [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, F/F, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junailens/pseuds/junailens
Summary: Based on the one area convo with Rinko.





	Vending Machines Can Talk

It was four in the afternoon, and Tomoe was sitting on a bench downtown with nothing but coffee on her mind. Tsugumi was supposed to be bringing her some before they left for practice together, but Tomoe couldn’t wait. But she was too tired to even pick up her phone and call Tsugu to see what the delay was. She slumped back in her seat, stretching her arms behind her head then resting them on the bench. She sighed, closing her eyes and feeling the sun’s rays on her face. _Finally, spring,_ she thought.

After some time, when she opened her eyes, she saw a familiar figure across the street.

_Oh, that’s Ako’s friend, isn’t it?_ She thought to herself, sitting up. She was walking slowly, looking between her phone and the street. _What’s her name… Rinko?_ She stood by the entrance of a convenience store. Tomoe thought she was waiting for someone. She realized that she was openly staring at her, but she was too tired to look away.

Rinko fidgeted awkwardly. Tomoe, felt bad, enough to overcome her afternoon drowsiness and push herself into an upright position. She was about to go over and talk to her when Rinko took a step backward and triggered the vending machine behind her to play an ad. Rinko jumped so hard it startled Tomoe. She looked frantically around, before seeing the vending machine lighting up and talking, and even from across the street, Tomoe could see her let out a breath.

_ That was… so cute? _

Before Tomoe got up, a girl with long blue hair approached Rinko, and they walked off together, leaving Tomoe to stare at the empty space in front of the vending machine.

“Tomoe! Sorry I’m late, I got your coffee!” Tsugumi ran up to her a minute later.

“Tomoe, are you okay?” Tsugumi waved a hand in front of her face when she didn’t respond.  “You look kind of red.”

“I’m just tired,” she said quickly, shaking her head and taking the drink from Tsugumi, wishing she had gotten an iced coffee instead.


End file.
